disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demo Buzz Lightyear
Demo Buzz Lightyear is the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is Andy's Buzz Lightyear after Lotso switches Buzz to his "Demo" mode. ''Toy Story 3'' After being reset to his "Demo" mode, Buzz thinks he is a real Space Ranger again (a relapse from the first toy story film) and loses all the memory of his friends. Lotso then takes this chance to manipulate Buzz to be his henchmen by making him think Andy's toys to be minions of Emperor Zurg, and Buzz imprisons Andy's toys in their cells in the Caterpillar Room. He then sets up standards and rules for the toy prisoners in which anyone who acts otherwise will spend the night in the box. The next day, Buzz catches Hamm playing a harmonica inside his cell and orders him quiet and to knock it off. Lotso and his gang enters the room to wake up the prisoners, then take Buzz back to "Star Command." When Woody returns to Sunnyside, he formulates a plan to help the toys escape. After finding out that Buzz has become a real space ranger again, Woody decides to restore Buzz back to his normal self. That night, Buzz and Ken walk along the cells, taking name calls, and while the two, with Big Baby venture out to get Mr. Potato Head, Woody and Slinky venture off to subdue the Monkey who monitors the security cameras in the daycare center. After Buzz returns to the Caterpillar Room, Rex and Hamm distract Buzz by having a small fight. As Buzz tries to break the fight (as hitting people is his job), Jessie and Bullseye emerge out from their cells. Jessie calls to Buzz to get his attention, then she and Bullseye slam a plastic storage bin on Buzz. Rex and Hamm stand on the bin, trapping Buzz, who tries to break free by ramming the bin and using his laser, but to no avail. Banging on the top of the bin, he tries to call for help because of a prison riot. Rex and Hamm tell Buzz that they can't hear him, but when they turn to see Woody, Slinky, and Barbie return to the room, Buzz takes this advantage to execute an acrobatic move to kick the bin off. He then attempts to escape, alerting Star Command that he has been taken hostage by his own prisoners, but Woody orders Rex and Hamm to hold Buzz down. As Buzz struggles to wrench himself free and demands his prisoners unhand him, Barbie unscrews his back compartment for Woody to access the "Play-Demo" switch. When flicking the switch doesn't work, Hamm reads a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual (which is retrieved from the Bookworm by Barbie under the disguise of "Spacesuit Ken") on the steps on how to reset Buzz. Thinking fast, Woody then orders Rex to insert his finger into the reset hole below the switch and hold it long enough to cause Buzz to shut down for a brief second, and now the demo is gone, and now he speaks Spanish. In school, a F.2 boy's behavior same as Demo Buzz Lightyear from 2018 May, many of his friends afraid of his behavior. In 20th November 2018, he fought one of his friends to express his feeling, he was punished by teacher and not be Demo Buzz Lightyear after 3 days. Category:Men Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Fighter